Silly Love Songs
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: When Hikaru and Kaoru have an argument over 'silly love songs', Hikaru needs to think of a plan to make Kaoru forgive him. Rated K/K  Read and Review!


**Silly Love Songs**

"I love you," a tall redhead sung gently as he sat at his desk, alone for the first time in a long time.

Kaoru Hitachiin had had a rather nasty fight with his twin which resulted in him sulking off to their shared bedroom and locking the door. He could see his counterpart sat on the stone steps leading down to the back garden through the window. He sighed in a mixture of irritation and contempt as he sent his brother many pleading looks. He hated fighting with Hikaru, he really did. And although he tried his hardest to avoid arguments, occasionally they would find the twins.

"I can't explain the feelings plain to me, so can't you see?" The younger twin barely whispered into the darkness, even though his comment was directed at his other half through the panels of glass. "Ah, you gave me more. You gave it all to me, so can't you see?"

Outside, a particularly chilly Hitachiin was sat with his phone in hand, typing away furiously.

"Heh, you'd think people would've had enough of _silly_ love songs! But I look around me and see it isn't so." Hikaru sung quietly to himself, thinking about none other than his little brother. He placed his head in his hands with a huff and mumbled. "Some people wanna fill the _world_ with silly love songs!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Hikaru turned to see his twin leaning against the doorframe with a small frown gracing his lips and a furrowed brow. "I'd like to know."

The elder twin groaned. "Oh here we go again." His head was fixed firmly back in his hands, his fingers keeping a tight grip in his matted ginger locks. "You _know_ I love you."

A few moments passed before Kaoru joined his brother on the steps, staring at said twin cautiously. He noticed a tear spill from one of Hikaru's amber orbs and instantly let his eyes and face soften. "Hika..." He leaned forward and pecked his counterpart's cheek, causing Hikaru to look up at his brother. "I love you." Kaoru smiled.

"I just- I can't explain the feelings plain to me! Can't you see? I love you." Hikaru sung to Kaoru, running his fingertips over the latter's cheek. "Ah, you gave me more. You gave it all to me. So can't you see?" More tears began to stream from the elder twin's eyes, his face becoming flushed as he conveyed his feelings.

It was Kaoru's turn to run his fingers over Hikaru's cheek. He lifted his brother's face to meet his and kissed him square on the lips. They pulled apart mere seconds later, their faces remaining only an inch apart. "Love doesn't come in a minute. Sometimes it doesn't come at all." Hikaru's eyes widened, he began to fear the worst before his twin let out a small chuckle and continued. "All I know is when I'm in it, it isn't '_silly_', no it isn't silly."

"It isn't silly at all!" Hikaru finished.

Then, to the elder's surprise, a soft 'ba-ba-ba-da-da-da-da, ba-ba-ba-ba-da-da' sounded from behind them. At the top of the stone stairs was the entire host club, all in uniform and stood in height order. They were singing (well, humming for now), in perfect harmony. A beautiful smile bubbled up on Kaoru's lips and his whole face lit up as he realised what his brother had done.

He turned back to his twin who had wiped his tears away and was waiting patiently with open arms for his brother.

"I love you," Hikaru sung to Kaoru sweetly, gesturing for his baby brother to come towards him. Kaoru all-too-willingly bound into them, embracing his counterpart lovingly as said twin hummed another, "I love you." This time, with the Host Club singing 'I can't explain the feelings plain to me, so can't you see?' in the background.

Kaoru planted a passionate kiss to his brother's lips, laughing a little at this whole ordeal. You see, after their English teacher had brought up writing love songs as a new class project for over the summer, Kaoru had _loved_ the idea. Hikaru - not so much. Kaoru argued, saying he would appreciate being sung a love song to, whilst his twin just couldn't picture it. Hikaru didn't see why this had got Kaoru so upset in the first place, but figured it must really mean something to him if he got that worked up about it. So he'd texted the Host Club and asked for an emergency meeting. In said meeting Hikaru had quickly handed out music sheets and lyrics for everyone and without even practising, knew it would be the perfect apology.

Hikaru managed to break of the kiss and stood, offering his twin a hand. Kaoru obliged and stood also. The elder redhead took his brother's hands in his and smiled. "I love you."

"I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? How can I tell you about my loved one?" The Host Club sung, led by Haruhi and Tamaki wonderfully. Kaoru looked over them happily, smiling cutely at each member, silently thanking them. "Ba-ba-ba-da-da-da-da, Ba-ba-ba-ba-da-da!"

"You'd think people would've had enough of silly love songs. But I look around me and see it isn't so, oh no." Hikaru and Kaoru were now in a world of there own, dancing around the patio in such a state of bliss, they could've bust out laughing at any minute. Hikaru had his brother almost off his feet whilst spinning. Kaoru grinned and let a few hearty giggles slip his lips. "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."

"And what's wrong with that?" Kaoru sung when they stopped, chests pressed flush against one another's. They were slightly out of breath and as the 'orchestra' of sorts, began humming again, he carried on. "I'd like to know."

"'Cause here we go again!" And Hikaru began to twirl Kaoru once more, while carrying out the last note gloriously.

"Ba ba ba ba-da!"

They came to a sudden halt again, this time a little further apart. But only just. By now, both their breathing was laboured and they couldn't stop the silly smiles that lay on their faces.

"I love you," Hikaru sung to Kaoru who beamed gratefully in return. The Host Club repeated the line in a perfect melody.

"I love you," Kaoru followed, knowing this song off-by-heart by now. He was echoed and loved every second. "I can't explain the feelings plain to me, so can't you see?"

"Ah, you gave me more," he grinned, entwining their fingers and drawing their bodies ever closer until their noses were practically touching, "you gave it all to me, now can't you see?"

They smiled at each other, both on cloud nine, high on life and off one another, "I love you."

"I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, now can't you see? How can I tell you about my loved one?" The Host club finished harmoniously.

The twins looked at each other, fully fascinated by what they saw. An identical smile lay upon both their faces as they leaned closer to one another. Their lips joined in a union of beauty, bliss and total euphoria. The Host Club gave each other knowing glances before chuckling a little and sifting back indoors.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru mumbled against his brother's mouth. Kaoru grinned. They pulled apart for air and each Hitachiin knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"So, when do I get my silly love song?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Only a short one-shot. I listened to this song, Silly Love Songs, the Glee cover, and thought it would make for a cute make-up fic :) So here it is! :D Read, review and enjoy, Poppy :)**


End file.
